


Blank Canvas

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comedy, First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tattoo artist Mino accidentally sees Jinwoo modeling nude in a painting class, he aims to tattoo the beautiful stranger.  However, Mino soon finds himself wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic from the SongKim Exchange on Livejournal (with a few minor changes/edits). My prompt was:  
> "Mino is a tattoo artist who accidentally sees Jinwoo in a painting class, modeling naked. He then aims to make Jinwoo's body his canvas and ink his body."

Mino's sneakers squeaked as he slowly made his way down the chic white hallway of a newly opened art institute in the heart of Hongdae. In a rare chance of luck, his drawing instructor had let them go early which gave him more to time to relax and enjoy the flamboyantly decorated walls of student art along his path. He stopped to admire a stunning black and white pastel drawing of delicate lilies when something more titillating caught his eye.  
  
He looked into a small classroom window, squinting as he read, "NUDE FIGURE PAINTING' written in bold red marker on the shiny whiteboard located in the front of the room. Mino's eyes traveled to where a raised platform sat in the center of the room. The rounded platform was draped in what appeared to be crimson velvet. The young man snorted and muttered to himself, "Jesus, how stereotypical "draw me like one of your French girls" can you get?"  
  
Any other possible snarky comments evaporated as the class's model entered the room from a separate door located near the whiteboard. Mino felt his breath hitch as the beautiful stranger stood next to the elegant middle-aged female instructor. The man was a fairytale prince come to life. He had large dark doe eyes that seemed to twinkle even from such a far distance. His pale pink lips raised into a shy friendly smile as he gave the class a modest wave. The teacher talked for a few moments before the model nodded his head and made his way to the center of the room.  
  
Mino subconsciously licked his lips when he noticed how the model's hips swayed slightly with every step as he moved closer to the platform. The man stopped and Mino could hear the muffled voice of the instructor through the sturdy wooden door. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. The anticipation was building and he was getting impatient. It was extremely immature and definitely creepy of him, but Mino just wanted to see this man naked. Mino's heartbeat quickened as the model reached for the belt of his plush black robe and pulled it loose. Mino felt his stomach flutter as the model delicately pushed the robe off his shoulders before he turned around, the coal colored fabric pooling at his feet. Mino's lips parted in awe. Like a sailor beckoned forward by a siren, he edged closer to the window.  
  
He felt his face heat up as he scanned the model's nude body. His back was fully exposed to him while he turned his head sideways, giving Mino a clear view of his doll-like side profile. Mino swallowed hard as sculpted muscles danced beneath pale flawless skin while he made himself comfortable on the padded platform. He sat cross legged and leaned to the side, using a muscular arm to support himself while the other most likely draped across his front. Mino's eyes traveled down the tantalizing line of the man's spine to the deep dimples resting above the crease of his pert behind. He was delicate yet masculine, soft yet strong. The man was perfect. It would be foolish to not sketch him.  
  
Mino ripped his bag open, frantically reaching for his sketchbook and pens. He flipped to the first available page and grabbed the first pen within reach, thankfully black. He pushed up the sleeves of his baggy black hoodie and carefully looked around to make sure he was alone.  
  
It was one thing to be creepily peeping into a classroom window. It was a whole other thing to look like a rough scary boxer (like his friends teased) with both arms completely covered in tattoos (like his were) and creepily peeping into a classroom window where a man sat totally naked. In short, the last thing he wanted was to be kicked out by security or be arrested and seen as a sexual deviant. Mino breathed a sigh of relief to see no one coming in either direction. He took a deep breath to refocus himself and began to draw.

 

* * *

 

A week had passed since Mino peeked into the painting class and, pathetically, he couldn't get the model out of his mind. This stranger had unknowingly become his muse. Various doodles of the man littered his sketchbook. He caught himself zoning out a countless number of times figuring out what design styles and color schemes would look best on his back, the only part of the man he had fully seen. Though he wouldn't deny tattooing other parts of his body, they were probably equally gorgeous. Mostly, Mino daydreamed about what it would be like to feel the stranger's skin beneath his fingertips as he sketched the outline into his skin with permanent marker. Would it be as soft and supple as it appeared to be? Mino lost himself in his thoughts again, almost bumping into the object of his fascination.  
  
Mino froze. His chest pounded as he laid eyes upon the now fully clothed nude model. His throat tightened as he debated over if he should frantically think of something to say or if he should just quickly run away in panic. Even a pre-teen with their first crush would judge him for this sudden rush of anxiety. However, the beautiful stranger was lost in his own world by the looks of it, his expressive eyes wide in awe as he traced the lines of a piece in the air with a long elegant finger. Mino's thick dark eyebrows raised in surprise to see the man was staring at  _his_  drawing with such wonderment.  
  
The background around the model was penciled in black and he had kept the platform the same deep red despite how cliché he found it. What he did change however, was the man himself. The paintings surrounding Mino's drawing had views of the man from various angles and shading, but they were all relatively the same. Same skin tone, same color scheme, et cetera. Mino had left the model stark white to bring attention to the main attraction: tattoos.  
  
A massive cherry blossom tree with a thick intricately patterned trunk, which Mino had painstakingly filled in with layers of vibrant water color, lived on the entire left side of the man's back. A small, darkly colored forest of bamboo sprouted from his right oblique underneath a traditionally styled tree branch where a muted blue bird perched. A vibrant orange and yellow sun made entirely of swirls laid adjacent to his right deltoid. The lone visible arm was decorated in harsh coiling thorns that housed delicate blush colored roses. It was no doubt busy, but somehow the elements all worked together; a skill Mino prided himself on.  
  
After much deliberation, Mino cleared his throat to speak, the unnamed model jolting in surprise. "Like what you see?" The young artist cringed at his own words.  
  
The unnamed man thankfully chuckled in response, amused by Mino's opening line. He offered him a friendly smile as he replied, "So I guess you're the artist then?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
The stranger's dimpled smile was blinding.

Mino frantically tried to regain his wits to avoid the possibility of awkward silence. He quickly offered his hand to the other man as he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Mino."  
  
The stranger quickly clasped Mino's hand in a firm handshake. Mino was surprised by the man's strength, though he probably shouldn't have been. "I'm Jinwoo."  
  
Mino watched as Jinwoo's eyes trailed to his wrist where one of his smaller tattoos, done by one of his old neighborhood friends primitively with pen ink and a "sterilized" needle, lay visible. A small panic overtook the artist. Although Hongdae was one of the more hip, more artistic neighborhoods in Seoul, there were still times when people would look down at him for having tattoos or some would simply walk away in fear or malice. Mino nervously tapped his foot as Jinwoo opened his mouth to respond.  
  
"Ah," the man began, "that explains the drawing then." He offered the nervous-looking man another smile.  
  
Mino returned it with a timid one of his own. "Yeah." Mino brought a hand to the back of his short black hair. "I'm actually a tattoo artist."  
  
Jinwoo's eyes lit up in interest. "Oh, cool."  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
Jinwoo bounced on the balls of his feet as he formed a response while Mino tried to ignore how cute the man looked doing so. "Well, the easiest answer is to say I'm an actor."  
  
Mino quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's the hard answer?" He felt butterflies form in his stomach when Jinwoo threw his head back and laughed at his humorous question.  
  
"I'm an actor and I'm taking some stage design and tech classes so I have something else to fall back on when work is slow besides the typical part-time barista job or waiting tables."  
  
Without thinking, Mino added, "Or nude modeling gig." His eyes bulged and he fought the urge to slap a hand over his mouth.  
  
Jinwoo snorted and repeated the other man's brash addition, an amused grin planted firmly on his face. "Or nude modeling gig." He tapped a finger against his chin in thought. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but I don't remember seeing you in the painting class." 

Mino gulped and his chest pounded in fear as he risked being exposed as a pervert who sleazily drew Jinwoo from the vacant hallway.

"So I was wondering, how did you see me?"  
  
Mino was screaming internally as he frantically thought of a response. He prayed his inner panic wasn't projected outward as he tried to save his ass. "One of my friends was in the class and he came out with this beautiful painting of, uh, you and my assignment for the week for my drawing class, that I take to keep up on my drawing skills, was to draw the human form. And since I liked his painting so much, I put my own spin on it." The young artist mentally gave himself a high five for such a quick, somewhat believable answer.  
  
"I really liked what you did with it."  
  
Mino blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever really thought about what I would look like with tattoos." Jinwoo tugged on the strap of his backpack and tapped the ground with the tip of his foot.  
  
Mino's interest was piqued. "Oh?"  
  
"I guess I figured I was never cool enough to have one," Jinwoo muttered bashfully while shrugging.  
  
"Yah, no one has to be cool enough for tattoos these days." Mino darted his eyes around the hallway and edged closer, whispering, "I'll let you in on a little secret." He pushed the sleeve of his cream sweater up to reveal a vivid visual collage and pointed at the decorated arm. "Beneath these tattoos, lies a huge dork. Like, the toy collecting, bad joke telling, comic book reading kind of dork."  
  
Jinwoo giggled at Mino's entertaining antics. "Is that so?"  
  
Mino nodded with a serious expression, poorly fighting to hide the goofy smile forming on his face. Mino was an extrovert by nature, yet he couldn't help but notice just how at ease he felt with this man he barely knew. It was nice to have his dumb gags appreciated for once.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class," Jinwoo sighed as he checked his watch.  
  
Mino tried to mask his disappointment. "Yeah, I should probably get going too."  
  
Jinwoo reached out his hand for a goodbye handshake and bow. "It was nice talking to you Mino-ssi."  
  
Mino followed suit. "Yeah, same. Hopefully we'll see each other around."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." The two men finished shaking hands and bowing before Jinwoo turned to walk away and gave a friendly wave.  
  
"Wait!"Mino walked briskly towards the leaving man, a thin black card with silver lettering placed firmly between his fingers. "If you ever feel like you're cool enough for a tattoo, here's my card."  
  
Jinwoo snorted at the repeated joke as he took the card from Mino, the artist's eyes looking like those of a pleading puppy. "Thanks, I'll think about."  
  
Mino couldn't hold back the goofy, hopeful grin that appeared on his face.

 

* * *

 

It had been roughly one month, one week, and three days (not that he was counting or anything… nope, not at all) since Mino had given Jinwoo his card. They would give each other a polite hello or wave when they saw each other. Sadly, they were on two separate schedules which made it hard to socialize at all, giving the tattoo artist too much time to over analyze their brief interaction. Did he come off too strong?  
  
He tapped his pen in thought as he waited for his next client at the front desk of the tiny, brightly decorated tattoo parlor. His mouth went slack and the pen slipped out of his hand, nearly hitting the preoccupied receptionist, when he saw a nervous-looking Jinwoo edge closer to the shop. He jogged back to his station to quickly check if he had anything on his face or if his clothes were askew or wrinkled. He cupped his hand over his mouth and exhaled deeply, checking for bad breath. Mino grimaced as the aroma of garlicy remnants from his fried kimchi rice permeated the air trapped in his hand. He tore the top drawer of his work station open and reached for the pack of gum he kept next to his cigarettes. Figuring he would rather be safe than sorry, Mino popped three pieces of gum into his mouth and manically chewed. He swiftly propelled the partially chewed gum into his waste basket as the bell on the door rang brightly, alerting the staff of a patron's presence. Mino took a deep breath and walked back to the front.  
  
"Hey," Mino waved to Jinwoo who was wringing a rolled up piece of paper between his hands, "long time no see."  
  
Jinwoo smiled despite his nerves and responded with a simple, "Indeed."  
  
Mino couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stated, "It looks like you're taking me up on my offer."  
  
"Yeah," Jinwoo laughed nervously, "looks like I am."  
  
"What can I help you with?" Mino took a seat next to Jinwoo and pointed at the crumpled paper twisted between his hands. "Is that your design?"  
  
"Uh, yes? That's what I need your help with actually."  
  
Mino removed his pastel blue ball cap, tipping it dramatically. "At your service, sir."  
  
Jinwoo grinned in amusement. "I was thinking of getting something similar to this," he unrolled the paper to reveal a small picture of a traditional folk painting of two white spotted deer; one male, one female. The buck stood tall and strong, his gaze focused on the doe whose head was bowed delicately as she trailed behind him. "The issue I'm having is I want it to be discreet, if that makes any sense."  
  
Mino stroked his chin in thought. "Do you mean like hidden from view or easy to cover with makeup."  
  
"Hidden from view. My job requires me to have no visible tattoos."  
  
"Hmmm." Mino returned his ball cap to his head. "May I take a closer look?" The tattoo artist motioned to the worn paper.  
  
"Absolutely." Jinwoo handed it to Mino.  
  
Mino went back to stroking his chin. "I don't know what you have to wear for work or anything, but based on the size, I think I could make this work as a hip tattoo."  
  
Jinwoo's expressive eyes twinkled in approval. "That sounds great. When I helped my roommate research his tattoo, I was actually pretty taken with them."  
  
"I thought you said you never thought about having tattoos before." Mino gave the man a teasing stare.  
  
Jinwoo rolled his eyes at the artist playfully and shrugged. "I just thought they looked cool."  
  
Mino chuckled before getting back to business. "So were you thinking of getting one of them in particular?" Mino tried to ignore how his stomach fluttered when Jinwoo licked his lips before biting his soft looking bottom lip in thought.  
  
"If we're doing hip, I might as well get one done on each side."  
  
Mino's beamed at Jinwoo's enthusiasm. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking, we'll have the buck on your left with the doe on your right and I'll keep them in their original poses."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
Mino stood taller in his chair, confidence lifted by Jinwoo's encouragement. "How do you feel about color versus grayscale."  
  
"Hmm." Jinwoo folded his arm over his shoulder. "Style-wise I tend to wear a lot of black, grey and white, but I kinda like the idea of having this brightly colored tattoo hiding underneath. Like, it's a secret or something."  
  
Mino patted his thighs nervously as he tried to erase any perverted double meanings over Jinwoo's words from his mind. He cleared his throat. "So it looks like we have everything figured out. Let me take a bit to get this drawn up, so we'll be ready to go in about 30, 45 minutes."  
  
"Aye, aye captain." Jinwoo jokingly saluted, making Mino snort as he made his way to the drawing table.  
  
Soon after, everything was ready to go. The inks were set, the sanitized tools were ready, and the design lay gingerly on the counter of Mino's work station. Jinwoo sat on the tattooing bench, swinging his legs as Mino put on his black latex safety gloves. He addressed the nervous man. "Are you ready?"  
  
Jinwoo exhaled shakily. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Alright, this next step might be awkward, but I need you to pull your pants and underwear down for me slightly and then I need to lay down." Mino prayed the smooth hiphop playing in the background covered how his breath hitched as Jinwoo partially dropped trou. A faint trail of hair peeked out from underneath the man's oversized black sweater when he laid down on the padded bench. A small constellation of moles dotted Jinwoo's toned stomach and led down below his hip into the pulled down band of his black underwear. Mino caught himself wondering just how many moles lay hidden beneath the man's clothing. He quickly shook the idea from his head. He needed to be professional. Mino prepped the areas he was tattooing by shaving the skin of any remaining hair. The razor in his hand froze when Jinwoo gasped and moaned when the blade made contact with skin.  
  
"S-sorry," Jinwoo blushed in embarrassment, "I forgot to mention that my hips are… Um… Well, they're a bit sensitive."  
  
The information embarrassingly went straight to Mino's cock. The artist took a deep breath to quell his overactive imagination and finished prepping the area, forcing himself to ignore how the muscles beneath Jinwoo's flesh jumped deliciously with every stroke of the razor. Mino quickly regained composure, checked to make sure Jinwoo was comfortable and laid the design of the buck onto Jinwoo's left hip. Soon after, the buzz of the tattoo gun filled the silence between the two men. Mino would periodically check to see if pain was apparent in Jinwoo's face. He saw Jinwoo grimace so he paused briefly and began to talk to him to keep him distracted from the pain. "So, what finally made you decide to get a tattoo?"  
  
Jinwoo balled his hands into fists as he prepared himself for Mino to continue. "Well, I recently had my 25th birthday and—"  
  
"You're 25???" Mino thought he was his age, 23, at the most.  
  
Jinwoo chuckled at Mino's shock. "Surprise." He offered the tattoo artist a teasing smile. "Anyway, I figured it was time to do something adventurous."  
  
"Makes sense to me." He dabbed at the outline to remove any excess ink before filling it in with color. "Do the deer have any significance?"  
  
"In a sense," Jinwoo began, "my nickname around my friends and co-workers is Deer Prince, and some of my closer friends call me Cow-Deer or Bambi, though the last one can get annoying. If anything I liked how the deer were painted and I figured my parents will be less upset with me if it's done in a Korean folk art kind of style."  
  
Mino chuckled in response. "Fair enough."  
  
Jinwoo cleared his throat and continued speaking. "It wasn't intentional, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that the deer mean more."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, we're doing a buck and a doe right? The masculine and the feminine. I always got told I was too feminine because I wanted to be an actor or I was "too pretty", you know. I'm from this small, small island and despite me playing all the sports or working on my dad's fishing boat if he was down a man for the day, it was just never enough for them, sometimes not even my parents. It was childish of me to have these aspirations."  
  
"Oh totally. Like I couldn't even look at my dad in the eye for a week after I told him I was gonna become a tattoo artist." Mino felt slightly vulnerable telling his story, yet somehow he felt like he could be totally open with this man. "He was all prepared for me to go into graphic design or illustrating, but I guess he felt totally blindsided when I told him. God, that was a tense night."  
  
"I understand that completely. The hardest thing was telling my dad I was—" Jinwoo took a deep breath to regain his nerve. "It was telling him that I was gay." The air between them went still. Jinwoo's chest pounded, as Mino remained silent, solely focused on the shading in the deer. The man had no reaction on his face. Jinwoo worried that perhaps he said too much to the artist.  
  
Mino swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. "Go on."  
  
Jinwoo exhaled deeply, his voice straining as he continued, "Like, not only did I have this impossible dream to become an actor, but I was also gay. I figured it was going to be too much for him, this rugged fishing boat captain, to handle. I was fully prepared to pack my bags. Hell, I was ready to be disowned."  
  
Mino exhaled shakily. "Y-yeah."  
  
Jinwoo smiled faintly, his eyes watery. "God, I got so damn lucky." Mino decompressed and sighed in relief as the man continued his story. "He just sat me down and was like, "You're a man and you have the right to make your own decisions."" Jinwoo was glowing the more he gushed about his father. He clearly had deep respect for the man. "He just allowed me to be me. Sure, he has his own judgements, but he's never treated me any different. I'm just his son."  
  
Jinwoo twirled a loose thread on the hemmed sleeve of his sweater as he continued talking. "It might be preachy or whatever, but at the end of the day I might be gay and I may have more feminine traits than other guys, but I'm still a man, I'm still me. We're all just a blend of the masculine and feminine at the end of the day. And I guess that what these tattoos mean to me in the end." Jinwoo laughed nervously, "I think it's time for me to get off my soap box."  
  
"And you're just in time, because the buck is finished and it's time to move on to the doe." Mino felt himself warm as Jinwoo laughed brightly in response.  
  
The afternoon had turned to early evening as Mino continued to work. The doe was tattooed in relative silence with some small talk sprinkled here and there. Jinwoo's words were still swirling around Mino's head. This random stranger had so many layers to him and he left Mino spinning. The more Jinwoo revealed, the more he wanted to get closer to him.  
  
A thin wave of melancholy washed over Mino as he stated, "You're done."  
  
He should have taken more time or asked him more questions, anything to keep him on the bench just a little longer. He didn't want to let Jinwoo go yet. "Let me clean it up a little bit and I'll hand you the mirror so you can see them." The tattoo artist felt himself tingle when Jinwoo smiled warmly at him, his eyes swirling with thanks, and their fingers touched slightly as Jinwoo took hold of the mirror.  
  
Jinwoo's twinkling eyes widened in awe at Mino's work. The amount of intricate detail visible in each small deer left the man mystified. "Wow!"  
  
Mino bashfully tapped his foot against the black and white checkered floor. "I guess you mean you like it then."  
  
"Are you kidding me? These are amazing!" Mino tried to ignore the flutter in his heart when Jinwoo cast him a warm smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better artist, thank you so much."  
  
Mino bowed his head bashfully. He proceeded to photograph his work for his portfolio and protected the tender skin with ointment and plastic. He handed Jinwoo a pamphlet on tattoo care before he cleaned up his station. Mino turned back in time to catch a glimpse of Jinwoo's taut abs as he adjusted his clothing over the plastic protected flesh. He was so busy staring that he almost missed Jinwoo's next words. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
 "Nothing, it's on the house."  
  
Jinwoo's jaw went slack and his dark eyes widened in bewilderment. "Mino-ssi, no! I have to pay you somehow. These are too good."  
  
This was Mino's chance. Who knew how long it would be before he saw Jinwoo again. Mino felt nauseous as he tried to muster up all his courage. "Then how about a date?"  
  
It was Jinwoo's turn to be bashful. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked towards the floor, faintly blushing. "Mino-ssi… I don't know what to say."  
  
Mino's eyebrows perked up like a puppy's. His eyes were wide and pleading. "Say yes?"  
  
Jinwoo giggled fondly at the artist's cute reply. "How could I say no to such a cute little face?"  
  
Mino's face broke out into a wide grin. "So it's a yes?"  
  
Jinwoo grinned and nodded his head. "It's a yes. But I'm paying since I still owe you for the tattoos."  
  
Mino adjusted the brim of his hat nervously. It had been a long time since he'd made plans for a date. "Sounds good to me. When are you free?"  
  
"I'm off on Saturday, does that work?"  
  
"Yeah, but I close the shop that day so I probably wouldn't be out of here til at least 22:00."  
  
"That's fine. I actually live nearby so I could just pick you up, so to speak." Jinwoo placed his hand in his pocket and retrieved his phone. "Put your name and number in here so you can text me when you're about done."  
  
Mino took the phone in his trembling hands and added his contact info as quickly as possible, praying he didn't make any mistakes. It was as if Jinwoo's attention turned him back into the romantically shy awkward kid he had been all through puberty. He swiftly returned the phone to its rightful owner.  
  
"Hopefully I didn't get it too sweaty." Mino cringed at his response.  
  
Jinwoo giggled at the frazzled man. "It's fine." He read back the contact name. "Mino-yah. So I guess that means I'm older than you, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Uhhh… H-hyung?"  
  
Jinwoo gave the nervous man a dimpled grin. "Yeah, hyung's fine."  
  
They silently made their way to the front. He turned to Mino. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Mino froze as Jinwoo gave him a light hug. "I'll see you Saturday."  
  
Mino could only wave shyly in response. He had enough dignity to wait for Jinwoo to be out of view before he limply slid down the side of the receptionist's desk while she teased him for how pathetic and lovesick he was. Mino was too dazed and happy to care. Jinwoo seemed to at least like him a little bit, so perhaps he didn't make a total ass of himself after all.

 

* * *

 

Mino leaned anxiously against the front desk as he waited for Jinwoo. Everything was locked up and safe. All he had to do was turn off the light and double check the door on the way out. He was about to walk back to his station and check himself for any stray hairs, stains or wrinkles for the millionth time when Jinwoo came to the door, motioning for Mino to meet him outside. He gave the older man an exited wave as he reached for the light switch and met him outside. He took in Jinwoo's dusty rose colored coat, tailored black slacks, and his sleek leather loafers.  
  
"Wow, you look great."  
  
Jinwoo's cheeks matched the color of his coat in the frosty winter air as he smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, so do you."  
  
Mino bashfully tucked his hands in the pocket of his royal blue trench coat. "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Well," Jinwoo bit his lip nervously, "my original plan was to take you to this little bistro that opened up down the street, but they're booked until close. So I hope you don't mind take-out in my apartment."  
  
Mino feigned disappointment, "Such a shame. Looks like you're gonna have to buy me a beer to make up for it." He gave Jinwoo a playful wink.  
  
Jinwoo breathed a sigh of relief that the man was just joking. "Thank God you're not serious. I have the worst luck with planning dates. It's not a date until something goes wrong." Jinwoo unleashed a self-deprecating chuckle.  
  
"It's fine. I'm the same way." Mino grinned as he remembered his most unfortunate dating story. "Okay. So I'm planning my first big romantic date as an adult, and I have reservations for this very upscale fish restaurant because this guy was real particular. I mean, he refused to wear anything other than cashmere and had to have specific candle and cologne scent combinations. So anyway, we get to the restaurant and his face goes dark. All of a sudden, he starts berating me for my restaurant choice and I'm getting pissed because this was going to cost me like half of my pay check. So my feelings are hurt, he's furious and we're basically having a yelling match on a very busy street. Turns out he was allergic to fish and I forgot that was the first thing we talked about discussing our date, no fish restaurants."  
  
"Oh no…" Jinwoo covered his mouth in sympathy.  
  
"Everything worked out though, he's now my roommate." Mino flashed Jinwoo a toothy grin.  
  
Jinwoo laughed brightly and hit Mino on the shoulder. "No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" Mino childishly pushed Jinwoo in return.  
  
They spent the rest of their journey to Jinwoo's apartment trading date horror stories, their laughter echoing in the empty street.  
  
Jinwoo opened his keypad with an ungloved hand, and invited Mino into the dark cold apartment. He reached for the take-out menu folder he kept by the front door and handed it to Mino who was in the process of slipping off his brown Italian leather loafers. "Make yourself at home and pick a place. My card's on the table." The man went to go switch on lights and the fake gas fireplace heater resting in a moonlit corner.  
  
Mino looked around the place and whistled. "You've got yourself a nice looking place, Jinwoo-hyung."  
  
"Thanks, though I think my roommates deserve most of the credit for it. It's like living with two moms."  
  
Mino threw his head back in laughter. "Am I going to be able to meet these moms tonight?"  
  
"Sadly no. They're in Busan, visiting their families, hence why we have the apartment to ourselves."  
  
Mino scratched his chin. "Eh, I think I'll live if I don't meet them right away."  
  
Jinwoo snorted at the younger's answer. His stomach grumbled violently, startling both men.  
  
"Yeah," Mino began, "I should probably get to ordering the food." Both men chuckled.  
  
Dinner had long passed and the delivery dishes sat neatly in the hallway as the men drank beer and got to know each other more. They talked about their jobs, school, movies, music, et cetera. They had started dinner at opposite ends of the coffee table that acted as their dining table. Over the course of the night, however, they had moved closer and closer until Jinwoo was sitting in Mino's lap, the two men facing each other. Mino's tan arms coiled loosely around Jinwoo's thin waist and his hands delicately roamed Jinwoo's upper back while Jinwoo had his arm wrapped around Mino's neck. Both men felt at ease, it just felt totally natural for them to be tangled together like this on a first date. Mino sighed in content as he stated, "I've had a really great time tonight."  
  
Jinwoo traced his fingers up and down Mino's nape. "Me too."  
  
Mino was starting to fall head-over-heels for this man, but he felt like he couldn't ask for anything else from Jinwoo until he came clean. "Hyung, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mino's throat went dry, his voice cracking. "Do you remember how I told you I drew you based on my friend's painting?"  
  
"Uh huh? What about it?"  
  
Mino bowed his head in shame. "I lied. I actually drew you through the window in the classroom."  
  
"Ah, okay." Jinwoo brought his forefinger and thumb to a pouting Mino's chin and tilted his head upwards. "Well than I guess I should tell you that I know."  
  
"What?!" Mino was dumbstruck as Jinwoo threw his head back in laughter, his eyes crinkled in amusement.  
  
"There's a mirror above the whiteboard that reflects out into the hallway. So yeah, I totally saw you."  
  
"Fuck…"  
  
Jinwoo snorted at Mino's shocked reply. He felt like teasing the younger man just a little while longer. "They actually put it there so I could report Peeping Toms, or I guess in this case Peeping Minos, to the instructor."  
  
"Oh my God." Mino felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "And you didn't report me?"  
  
"Nope, it looked like you were actually drawing and not sneaking pictures or recording me." Jinwoo brought his lips to Mino's burning red ear, "And it also helped that I thought you were kinda cute."  
  
Mino gasped when Jinwoo's velveteen lips brushed against the shell of his ear. His breath caught in his throat as Jinwoo pressed a trail of kisses down his jaw and up his chin, pausing just short of the younger's lips. They were millimeters apart. Jinwoo's warm breath swept across Mino's face as he whispered, "Is this okay?"  
  
Mino's response was to close the remaining distance and press Jinwoo closer. The tattoo artist whined into the kiss when the man in his lap nibbled at his bottom lip and swiped the bruising flesh with his tongue while he stroked his silky hands up and down his flushing neck. Alcohol and adrenaline coursed through Mino's veins as he pushed Jinwoo down onto the plush rug, their lips still connected. The change in position caused Jinwoo to part his lips in surprise which Mino used to his advantage. The artist's tongue slithered its way into the older's warm mouth, tangling with Jinwoo's. Their kisses were wet, hot, and messy as they tried to devour each other. Mino smirked into the kiss when the Jinwoo's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and his hands worked their way into his slicked black hair. The older man tugged lightly at the roots which forced a low husky growl from Mino's throat as he tore their lips apart to speak. "Fuck, you're too good at this. I'm already getting hard."  
  
The dirty talk made Jinwoo moan. He pulled Mino back down so their lips were barely touching. With half lidded eyes, the older man purred, "Wait 'til you see what I have planned for later." He pressed a whisper of a peck to Mino's swelling lips.  
  
Mino gulped audibly. "What's that's supposed to mean?" Shivers went down the tattoo artist's spine when Jinwoo chuckled lowly against his trembling lips.  
  
Jinwoo pressed a teasing kiss to Mino's lips after each word he spoke, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
 "Jesus Christ!" Mino forgot how to breathe. The artist had his fair share of male and female partners, but the farthest he ever really got with men was some shirtless making out, maybe some half naked grinding if he was lucky. He was excited yet nervous. What if he sucked at gay sex?  
  
 It was like Jinwoo could sense Mino's trepidation. The older man brought a comforting hand to the younger's cheek. His eyes pooled with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mino exhaled shakily. "Yeah, I'm just nervous. I—" He sighed when Jinwoo stroked his thumb tenderly across his cheek leaned into the touch. "I've just never gone that far with a guy."  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to Mino-yah."  
  
"I want to. I'm just scared I'm gonna do something wrong."  
  
"Come here," Jinwoo petted the back of Mino's neck, coaxing the younger man back down. "I'll guide you through it, alright?"  
  
"Okay." Mino gave Jinwoo an appreciative kiss.  
  
Their kisses were slower and sweeter but still passionate as they tried to recharge the mood. The kisses soon simmered at a higher and higher temperature until they were rutting against each other, panting while they tugged and pulled at each other's clothes. Chests heaving, they finally parted for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Mino traced the collar of Jinwoo's baby blue button up and reached for the first closed button. Mino swallowed thickly. "May I?"  
  
Jinwoo nodded. Mino straddled the man between his thick muscular thighs and brought his shaking hands to Jinwoo's shirt and began to unbutton it, kissing every new inch of skin uncovered. Jinwoo mewled when Mino crawled down his body to trace the ridges of his abs with the pointed tip of tongue. Jinwoo sighed in content as Mino unzipped his pants and tugged them off of his slender legs. Mino trailed kisses up the toned limbs as he settled himself back over the man, pulling off his own maroon sweater in the process.  
  
"Wow, you're so gorgeous." Mino blushed from Jinwoo's praise, even more so when the older man dragged his finger down to the fly of his grey jeans. Jinwoo raised himself up on his elbows so he could pull the metallic fly down. Mino stood briefly to shed the article of clothing before taking his place back on top of the shorter man. The nerves were still there, but fear was being slowly replaced with desire.  
  
He peppered Jinwoo's chest with kisses as he traveled down the firm body as the man moaned beneath him. He reached the band of Jinwoo's slinky black briefs. He looked up with dark, sultry eyes, silently asking for permission which Jinwoo readily allowed. "Please Mino, I need you."  
  
Mino pulled down the underwear down past Jinwoo's ankles and traced the newly placed tattoos,  _his_ work, with his finger while Jinwoo twitched beneath him. He replaced his finger with his tongue and smirked against the quaking skin when Jinwoo keened. He wasn't kidding when he said his hips were sensitive. Every breathy moan that escaped Jinwoo's mouth traveled right to Mino's hard aching cock. He ripped his mouth away from the flushed skin. "Jinwoo, can I? Please?"  
  
A predatory grin spread across Jinwoo's face at the implied need. "I thought you'd never ask, Mino-yah."  
  
Mino's whole body pulsed with pleasure as Jinwoo's voice became more dominant. "Go sit against the couch." Mino did as told and felt his heartbeat quicken as Jinwoo sauntered closer. He bent down and pressed a firm peck to Mino's lips. "I'll be right back."  
  
It felt like Jinwoo had been gone for ages when he returned with lube and a condom. The nervous butterflies returned to Mino's stomach. This was actually going to happen. His breath hitched when Jinwoo straddled him, the man's fingers toying with the elastic band of his grey boxer briefs. Jinwoo painted his neck with lighter fluttery kisses as he asked gently, "Can I take these off of you?"  
  
Mino nodded eagerly, his throat suddenly tight. The tattoo artist felt his cheeks flush when he realized that there was now nothing between their bodies as Jinwoo reclaimed his spot on his lap. They were skin to skin, and there wasn't any going back. Jinwoo returned his lips to Mino's, giving the younger reassuring kisses as he discussed his plan. "Since you're still nervous, I'm gonna ride you, okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Mino yelped as he felt cool get brush against the heated flesh of his cock, stammering, "W-wait, don't I need to prep you first?"  
  
"I already did," Jinwoo smirked as he watched the younger's eyes flash with lust. He edged himself farther into the younger's personal space.  
  
Seductively, he murmured against Mino's parted lips, "I fucked myself today thinking about you." Mino moaned deep and loud as Jinwoo held his erection firmly in his hand, spreading the cold liquid evenly on the heated length. "I couldn't wait for tonight." Mino whimpered as Jinwoo swiped his thumb against the sensitive head of his cock while he whispered pornography against the younger's panting mouth. "I had to pretend my fingers were yours, pretend that it was your hand filling me up and stretching me open, that it was you making me cum."  
  
Mino was near his breaking point and Jinwoo had barely even touched him. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up."  
  
Jinwoo chuckled at his lover's desperation. "Then let's get started." The older man tore open the latex condom and rolled down Mino's throbbing cock. He enjoyed the heavy weight of it in his hand for a brief moment before applying lube to the outside of the sheathed length. Jinwoo brought the cock to his waiting entrance. Mino sat with bated breath as the older man pushed the thick tip into himself, his eyes shutting tight and his mouth forming a tight, silent "O." Shakily Jinwoo muttered, "You're bigger than I thought you were," as he slowly sat down on Mino's cock.  
  
"S-sorry a-about that." Jinwoo chuckled breathlessly at Mino's apology. They sat in still quiet as Jinwoo adjusted to Mino's size. Mino ran a hand tenderly up and down Jinwoo's arched spine as a means to relax him and the vice-like grip squeezing his cock. He timidly brought the other hand to Jinwoo's softening erection. He cleared his throat. Voice cracking, he asked, "Can I touch you?"  
  
"Mhmm." Jinwoo took calming breaths to keep himself relaxed. He focused on the soft palm trailing up and down his back and the firm stroking of his cock. Soon Jinwoo was moaning softly as pain turned to pleasure, still not moving. Jinwoo took a deep breath and addressed his patient lover. "Okay, I'm gonna try moving." Jinwoo shifted his hips forward and sighed as Mino's cock brushed against his prostate. He soon found a slow steady rhythm and began to work himself up and down Mino's pulsating length.  
  
"Oh my God…" Mino's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jinwoo moved faster, rotating his hips to increase the friction. The soft gentle caresses of his hand on Jinwoo's back soon evolved into light scratching as Jinwoo rode him faster, the older biting his lip in pleasure. Mino's toes were curling, his thighs twitching as skin slapping skin joined their sounds of pleasure. His leg slipped causing him to rock up into Jinwoo's body.  
  
Jinwoo's head fell back in pleasure. "Fuck! Do that again."  
  
Mino timidly took hold of Jinwoo's hips and pushed up in time with the older's motions, both men moaning loudly.  
  
"Faster." Mino followed his lead and moved faster. Soon their rhythm was becoming fast and erratic. Jinwoo latched his hands onto Mino's sturdy shoulders as the tattoo artist became bolder and thrusted harder.  
  
"Yeah, just like that." Jinwoo pulled himself closer to Mino's body so the younger man's sweat slicked torso rubbed against his leaking cock. He pulled the younger man in for a searing kiss as they moved closer and closer to their brink. Their moans echoed throughout the living, the force of their motions slamming the couch back against the wall. Jinwoo whimpered, "I'm close."  
  
"M-me t-too." Mino's whole body was on fire.  
  
Jinwoo took hold of Mino's arms, and regained control of the rhythm, pinning the younger's arm against the couch. He slammed himself down on the younger's cock, making sure to aim for his prostate while simultaneously squeezing around Mino's cock. Jinwoo screamed when Mino took hold of his leaking cock and stroked it in time with his frenzied rhythm. He had no time to warn Mino of his impending release as his whole body seized and came hard between their sweaty bodies with a resounding moan. The intense abrupt orgasm caused his ass to spasm around Mino's cock, milking the man of his own release as he came with a hoarse scream.  
  
Both men were panting, too breathless to speak. Jinwoo collapsed onto Mino's body. Mino wrapped his arms around the tired man and pressed a kiss to his temple. They sat in exhausted silence, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

 

* * *

 

Mino awoke at dawn. He always had a hard time staying asleep when he was in a new place. Mino glanced over at the sleeping man. The early morning light hit Jinwoo's flesh in streaks through the thin blinds. He was covered from the waist down in his soft navy jersey sheets. He looked ethereal as he slept, his long dark lashes visible in the partial light and his lips parted peacefully as he snored quietly. There was no way Jinwoo was human.

He was beautiful from a distance, he was beautiful up close, he was beautiful when primped for a date, he was beautiful when ruined by lust, he was beautiful when he laughed, he was beautiful when smiled, he was beautiful when joked around, and he was beautiful when he was serious.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mino startled when he heard Jinwoo's soft, soothing voice.  
  
Mino's heart fluttered when Jinwoo sent him a warm gentle smile. He noticed a blank note pad and some pens scattered across Jinwoo's wooden desk. Mino beamed adoringly at Jinwoo, reached for the paper and pens, and began to draw.


End file.
